One Fist Away
by Karupin.69
Summary: Paman, orang asing macam apakah yang kau bawa ke rumahku...? Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap menghadapi para bandit di balik punggung Gaara. Punggung orang yang kini tinggal satu atap dengannya, tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. *CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**One Fist Away**

~A Naruto fanfiction by Karupin.69~

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter #1**

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk pacaran?" sebelah alis Ino Yamanaka terangkat, menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Yang bersangkutan diam saja, malah sibuk menghitung jumlah buku yang sedang ia pangku. "…Pacaran? Sebentar—aduh bukunya jatuh. Ino, ambilkan,"

Merasa iba pada gadis yang tak lebih kuat dari lelaki yang disuruh mengembalikan tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan oleh Kakashi, Ino memungutnya dan membantu Sakura membawa beberapa. Kemudian ia mendecak, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu akan acuh terhadap hal semacam ini.

"Dengar ya, Ino. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu."

Ino membuat wajah masam, "Ih, jawaban kuno! Memangnya kau tidak mau punya pengalaman manis? Kisah cinta yang ada di novel-novel picisan yang sering kau baca itu saja tidak cukup, Sakura, kau harus mereasakannya walau cuma sekali! _Di SMA_!"

Sakura mulai risih, kenapa Ino sangat bersikeras begini? "Seingatku kau juga tidak pernah serius. Selama aku kenal kau, sudah berapa orang yang sudah ada di list cowok incaranmu? Jari-jari di kedua tanganku saja tidak cukup untuk menghitungnya!"

Ino nyengir, mempersilakan Sakura melanjutkan ocehannya. "Seleramu juga aneh-aneh. Aku bisa mengerti kau suka cowok—oke, keren—macam Sai dan Neji, atau cowok, uh, cowok seksi macam Suigetsu. Tapi sampai Shino? Si culun yang aku jamin teman ceweknya cuma Hinata? Kau kesambet apa?"

"Aih, kau tidak akan mengerti pesona cowok culun! Shino itu—kau tahu—kalau membuka kacamatanya... ah, sudahlah, bukan waktunya untuk memuja Shino. Daripada itu—oke, baiklah, aku akan jujur," Ino menarik napas, "Lee menyukaimu. Ia memintaku untuk—"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang juga turut menghentikan omongan Ino. "Aku tidak tertarik. Siapapun itu. Bilang pada Lee—ah, tidak—aku akan menemui Lee sendiri nanti."

Ino menghela napas, merasa kasihan pada Lee. "Tapi, Sakura-chan, _what goes around comes around._ Jangan merengek padaku kalau nanti kau jatuh cinta dan patah hati!"

"Patah hati bagaimana? Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku untuk siapapun! Kau tenang saja, Yamanaka-san."

"Oooh, benarkah? Tunggu sampai kau bertemu cowok yang bisa membuatmu kacau, Sakura-chan, dan ketika kau merasakan hal itu, maka kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Sakura memutar matanya, "Ha. Lihat saja nanti."

Obrolan mereka berhenti seketika mereka sampai di ruang guru. Setelah meletakkan tumpukan buku catatan data siswa, tampak Kakashi melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Ino. Mereka menurut dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ruangan kecil di sebelah ruang guru yang di sekeliling dindingnya penuh dengan piala-piala dan karya seni rupa terbaik murid Konoha Koukou.

Tampak Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan sepasang orang tua paruh baya yang wajahnya familiar dengan Sakura. Refleks, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, memalingkan mukanya, dan bersembunyi di balik Ino. Sejenak Ino kebingungan, namun segera mengerti ketika ia mendelik pada orang-orang di depannya. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya berbuat semaunya.

"_Hai_, _hai_, _douitashimashite_, Uchiha-san," Ino merasa Sakura langsung tercekat di balik punggungnya ketika mendengar nama itu. "Kuharap itu memang yang terbaik baginya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk datang kemari… Kami akan selalu membantu anda semampu kami." Kakashi menjabat tangan pria bertubuh besar berwajah keras itu, bergantian menyalami istrinya yang tampak lebih kurus daripada saat Sakura bertemu terakhir kalinya.

Setelah memastikan mereka keluar dari ruang tamu, Kakashi tersenyum pada Ino. Ino menyeret Sakura untuk menghadap gurunya.

"Yang barusan…" Ino bertanya-tanya. Kakashi mengangguk, "Yeah, orangtuanya si Uchiha. Bagaimana hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, anak-anak? Kuharap kalian tidak bosan denganku. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi walikelas kalian."

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, "Oh, kami juga bosan menjadi muridmu, Sensei!"

Kakashi tertawa, "Yah, setidaknya kalian masih memanggilku 'guru'. Omong-omong, Sakura-chan, kau punya daftar absen yang baru? Aku ingin mendata siswa yang ingin ikut karyawisata nanti."

"Karyawisata? Bukankah karyawisata akan diadakan ketika nanti kita kelas tiga?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Yah, kebijakan baru. Kepala sekolah kita yang baru—Tsunade-sama, tampaknya tidak sekaku Sarutobi-sama. Beliau, yang tampangnya jauuuh lebih muda dari usianya, tampaknya memiliki jiwa muda. Kalian tahu, ia pernah memintaku membelikan botol sake di siang bolong. Lalu ia—"

"—Sensei," Ino menyela seenaknya, "Anda sudah menceritakan itu padaku kemarin, tahu."

"Ah, _suman, suman ai_," Kakashi tertawa, "kebiasaan burukku."

"Jadi ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Fuh, masih rahasia!" Ino mendengus mendengar jawabannya, lalu Kakashi terbahak sambil menggumam sesuatu pada Sakura.

Tetapi Sakura bergeming. "Kau dengar itu, Sakura? Ayo ambilkan kertas absen yang baru! Aku masih harus melapor Kakashi-sensei soal biaya uang kas perbulan."

Sakura akhirnya kembali ke bumi setelah Ino menyikutnya dan menjelaskan perintahnya lagi sampai dua kali.

"Sori, aku melamun," kata Sakura cengengesan sebelum melesat ke luar ruangan.

"Ah, iya. Daripada itu, Sensei," Ino mempersilakan dirinya sendiri duduk di hadapan Kakashi, "pria dan wanita yang barusan itu…"

"Sudah tahu, kan? Orangtua Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan untuk mentransfer Sasuke ke sekolah lain. Sasuke…," Kakashi ragu sebentar, "dia sudah tidak nyaman lagi di sini—kira-kira seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu selengkapnya, padahal masalah ini sudah dimulai semenjak kalian masih kelas satu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memberiku satu petunjuk kecil kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba _tidak nyaman_ dan ingin pindah. Dan kukira Sasuke tidak disiksa atau semacamnya di kelas, benar kan? Malah kukira ialah yang merupakan ancaman, dilihat dari wajahnya—tepatnya matanya—yang mengundang orang untuk menjauhinya."

Ino diam mendengarkan. Kakashi terdiam sebentar, tangannya memijat pelipisnya. "Haruskah aku menginterogasi teman dekatnya? Si Naruto?"

Ino menggeleng, "Naruto sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku jarang melihat mereka bersama lagi. Anda tahu, Sasuke menjadi… introvert semenjak setengah tahun lalu. Naruto pun tidak bisa mendekatinya."

"_Souka_? Tidak ada lagikah teman dekat Sasuke?"

Ino tercekat. Ia tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "Aku tidak tahu orang ini bisa disebut sebagai temannya atau tidak, tapi kurasa dia tahu sesuatu."

Kedua alis Kakashi terangkat, siapa?

Ino menghela napas, berharap dia melakukan hal yang benar. "Dia… yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini."

* * *

Uchiha, nama yang tabu bagi Sakura. Nama dari seseorang yang selalu ingin ia singkirkan dari kepalanya. Sakura sudah berusaha semampunya untuk melupakan lelaki itu, tapi apa daya, kepalanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk melupakannya.

Padahal Kakashi hanya menyebutkan _setengah_ dari nama lengkap orang itu, tapi kepalanya langsung sakit. Oh, ayolah, ini baru minggu pertamanya menginjak tahun kedua di sekolahnya. Kepalanya sudah cukup terisi dengan hal-hal merepotkan—karena Sakura dikutuk menjadi anak cerdas dan terpercaya yang pada akhirnya selalu diandalkan oleh semua orang, terutama guru-guru—yang cukup merepotkannya.

Sakura harap ia hanya menjadi siswi biasa saja yang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi juga tidak terlalu malas. Tapi apa daya, mulutnya selalu gatal untuk berbicara jika ada yang salah, dan tangan serta kakinya selalu bergerak duluan ketika tidak ada orang lain untuk melakukan yang seharusnya.

Sakura berjalan tergesa dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil daftar absensi sialan itu, sedikit mengutuk siapapun-yang-mengatur-ruang-kelas karena menempatkan kelasnya di lantai paling atas, lantai empat.

Ia melewati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, terengah, sedikit berlari di lorong, kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih di sana sore begini, entah sedang bergosip atau apa, Sakura tidak peduli. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan dan melengos ke bangkunya.

Buru-buru ia menunaikan tugasnya, dan ketika hendak pergi ke luar, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Ia berbalik ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan gadis berambut merah tersenyum—er, menyunggingkan bibir padanya. "Karin,"

Alis gadis itu bertautan. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja kalau tampangmu kusut begitu, tahu. Mana Ino?"

"Dia di bawah, ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan sweaternya yang tadi kupinjam, tapi…" Karin memperlihatkan bagian yang bolong pada sweater ungu Ino, "ada sedikit kecelakaan. Hehe."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, aih, dia yakin Karin tak akan pulang hidup- hidup. Itu sweater kesayangan Ino, _handknitted_, dirajut oleh jemari kreatif gadis pirang itu sendiri.

"Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Kakashi-sensei. Ada pesan?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku akan menemuinya nanti. Semoga dia memaafkanku,"

_Ya, ya, memaafkanmu setelah kau menjahitnya dengan rapi dan sempurna, atau menggantinya dengan barang yang percis sama yang tidak akan kau temukan di belahan dunia manapun. Ino sangat posesif, tahu._

Sakura melambai padanya dan kembali tergesa ke ruang tamu di lobby Konoha Koukou.

* * *

Seperti yang Ino duga, ketika Kakashi menanyai Sakura tentang Sasuke, ia enggan memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kakashi mengerti, kemudian ia mempersilakan keduanya pulang setelah konsultasi masalah inventaris kelas dan sebagainya.

Sakura langsung pamit pulang pada Ino, menghindari interogasi berkelanjutan babak dua, sekaligus menghindari adegan perang mulut antara Ino dan seseorang yang telah merusak barangnya. Biasanya Sakura senang-susah selalu bersama Ino, tapi untuk kali ini saja, tolong, jiwa dan raganya butuh istirahat.

Seperti biasa pula, ketika Sakura sedang merasa tak enak hati, ia selalu pergi sendiri ke sebuah _yatai_langganannya yang jaraknya hanya dua puluh menit dengan sepeda dari Konoha Koukou.

Yang paling Sakura suka adalah, rute menuju yatai tersebut ialah melewati sebuah jalan menurun dengan pohon rindang di sepanjang jalannya. Jalan itu memang sepi dari keramaian karena letaknya yang jauh dari tengah kota. Musim panas kali ini membuat jalan tersebut tampak indah dengan bunga-bunga mungil rapuh yang gugur terbawa angin dari pohon-pohon tersebut.

Angin musim panas memang tidak seenak angin musim semi, tetapi inilah yang paling Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Ketika ia melewati turunan paling curam di rute itu, ia melepaskan kakinya dari pedalnya, dan tanpa memerdulikan siapapun yang akan mendengarnya, Sakura mulai berteriak sekencang-kencangnya—toh paling mendengar pun hanya seekor _denden mushi_. Lalu anginnya—anginnya!—terpaan anginnyalah membuat kepalanya menjadi dingin.

Setelah melewati dua tikungan setelah jalan menurun tadi, tampaklah sebuah bangunan kecil di dekat pohon besar, dengan dinding kayu yang dipoles dengan sangat apik. Adalah sebuah kedai, yang memiliki balkon dengan meja-meja makannya yang menghadap bukit di belakangnya. Kedai itu dikelola oleh nenek-nenek cerewet yang sebenarnya menyenangkan jika kau bisa mengendalikannya.

Setelah memarkir sepedanya dan memasang rantai bergembok yang dilingkarkan pada sebatang pohon kecil, Sakura memasuki kedai tersebut yang lalu disambut dengan sapaan _irasshaimase _riang dari seorang perempuan asing yang baru pertama ditemui Sakura. Jelas pegawai baru, dan dari perawakannya, ia sepertinya lebih tua bleberapa tahun dari Sakura. Pelayan mempersilakan Sakura duduk dan menawarkan secangkir ocha.

Beruntung, kedai itu sedang sepi pengunjung. Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk favoritnya; di sebuah meja untuk dua orang yang terletak di ujung, tentu saja di teras belakang, di hadapan pagar kayu rendah yang membatasi kedai dengan jurang dangkal di bawahnya. Sekali pagar itu rusak dan kau terjatuh, kau tidak akan langsung mati; kau akan berguling di bukit landai, beruntung kalau kau tidak menubruk benda berbahaya seperti batu atau tertusuk potongan dahan yang tajam dulu, lalu kau akan berhenti di sungai dangkal yang dialiri air gunung dingin yang jernih, tapi mungkin tidak akan jernih lagi kalau yang ikut terhanyut di dalamnya ada darahmu, atau bahkan tubuhmu.

Maka dari itu, wanita tua pemilik kedai itu selalu mengingatkan pengunjungnya untuk tidak bersandar pada pagar rapuh itu, terutama pada Sakura yang ia kira akan bunuh diri di kedainya. Saat ia memperingatkannya, Sakura malah tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia bukan mau bunuh diri, ia justru mau menenangkan diri.

Itulah awal mula Sakura bisa dekat dengan wanita tua itu, dan semenjak saat itu—sekitar musim gugur tahun lalu—ia menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai ini.

Seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan Sakura setelah beberapa menit; secangkir ocha panas dan kue dango kesukaannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berpangku tangan sambil menyeruput pelan ocha panasnya. Ia hampir saja menyebur ochanya ketika dikagetkan oleh tepukan pelan pada mejanya, disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari perempuan yang tadi Sakura pikir adalah pelayan baru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya ramah. Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, mukamu pucat," tambahnya. "Apa kau sedang… er, kedatangan 'tamu'? Kalau iya, aku punya beberapa obat. Mungkin ada obat yang cocok untukmu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Er, apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "Ya, lihat pantulan dirimu di ocha-mu. Kau terlihat buruk sekali,"

Sakura tertawa, "Yah, kau tahu sendiri, 'hari pertama' memang bikin kacau. Tapi tidak, aku tidak butuh obat lain, ocha panas ini sudah membantu. Perutku sudah agak enakan."

"Aa, sudah kuduga, hari pertama. Baiklah. Aku Temari, dan bukankah kau Sakura?"

"Bagaimana…"

"Nenek Chiyo sering bercerita, ada pengunjung tetap kedainya yang berambut merah muda. Dan kukira kalian cukup akrab? Mood nenek selalu menjadi lebih baik setiap kali kau berkunjung kemari."

Senyum Sakura mengembang, senang bertemu seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara. "Aku tahu! Kau Temari-neesan—cucu Nenek Chiyo, benar?"

"_Hai!_" Merasa suasana sudah mencair, Temari menarik kursi dan duduk di seberangnya. Menjawab tatapan bingung dari Sakura, ia menambahkan, "Tenang saja, aku sebenarnya tidak sedang bekerja. Aku hanya bosan dan membantu para pelayan."

Tak disangka, kedua gadis itu merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Mereka langsung merasa akrab, sama seperti ketika Sakura langsung akrab dengan Nenek Chiyo ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mereka membicarakan macam-macam hal dari A sampai Z, terkikik layaknya gadis SMA—dia memang gadis SMA—ketika sedang membicarakan cowok incaran atau semacamnya sampai ada gerutu lemah dari seseorang di ujung sana.

Sakura mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk telungkup—sepertinya tidur—di pojok kedai yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia merasa terusik dengan polusi suara yang dikeluarkan dua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling selama beberapa detik, mengucek matanya, lalu bangkit dan sempoyongan berjalan ke luar kedai. Sakura memerhatikannya, dan merasa ada yang belum pria itu lakukan.

Sakura berdiri dan berteriak, "Tunggu, hei!"

Lelaki itu berhenti, lalu berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya. Dia adalah orang paling... _tidak rapi_ yang pernah Sakura temui. Rambutnya berantakan, kemeja putihnya kusut, celana pendek khaki-nya kotor, dan di sekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang kurang menandakan bahwa lelaki ini hidup sehat. Meski begitu, kulitnya putih (meski kusam) dan paras mukanya... kalau ia sudah cuci muka, pasti bisa ditoleransi. Sakura tahu apa yang akan Ino katakan kalau dia melikat lelaki ini, _"Ganteng, sih, tapi dia tak punya _sex appeal_."_

"Kau sudah bayar?" tanya Sakura. Ia menoleh pada Temari, yang bukannya ikut menahan lelaki itu, tapi malah nyengir dan menarik ujung kemeja Sakura, menyuruh perempuan itu untuk duduk lagi.

"Ee, dia tidak usah bayar, Sakura-chan, dia cucu Nenek Chiyo juga; dia adikku."

Sakura dengan kikuk duduk kembali dan perlahan menatap pemuda itu. Ia menggaruk rambut merahnya dan berjalan ke arah Temari. Sakura memalingkan mukanya.

"Hampir lupa." Ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kunci. "Titipan Kankurou. Aku pergi,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Temari, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Sialan, Kankurou bodoh, gantungan kuncinya rusak! Kau lihat ini, Sakura? Gantungan kunci Keroro-ku jadi aneh! Telinga Keroro hilang, dia jadi terlihat seperti kodok hijau yang jelek!"

"Bukankah Keroro memang kodok?" Sakura akhirnya tertawa juga melihat gantungan kuncinya. Lalu Temari, tanpa diminta pun, langsung bercerita tentang dirinya. Dan adik-adiknya.

Jadi, nenek Chiyo memiliki tiga orang cucu. Temari sudah kuliah di Suna, tapi ia tidak betah dan pindah ke Konoha Daigaku. Tahun ajaran baru belum dimulai, tapi Temari sudah bosan menunggu di Suna, jadi ia pergi ke Konoha lebih awal dan memutuskan untuk membantu neneknya di kedai ini.

Cucu kedua nenek Chiyo bernama Kankurou. Temari tidak bercerita banyak tentang Kankurou, karena Temari menjadi naik darah begitu menyebut namanya. Sakura menghentikan Temari sebelum ia mulai menjelek-jelekkan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Karena sebenarnya, kau tahu—oh, _irasshaimase!" _Temari bangkit dan menyambut tamu lain,_ "_Sakura-chan, di sana ada pelanggan tampan, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melayaninya. Kau tidak usah bayar, oke, aku yang traktir! Lain kali kita mengobrol!"

Sakura mengangguk, dan memutuskan meninggalkan kedai karena ia takut pulang terlalu sore.

Benar, kan, setelah Sakura mengunjungi kedai itu, hatinya selalu merasa lebih enak. Apalagi hari ini, meski tidak bisa bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo, Sakura bisa bertemu dengan cucunya yang hampir sebaya yang bisa diajak bicara apa saja. Meski dia cerewet dan mendominasi percakapan—mirip Ino, setidaknya ketika Sakura berbicara, ia tidak perlu mengulang beberapa kali seperti ketika ia berbicara dengan orang tua yang pendengarannya sudah buruk seperti nenek Chiyo.

Ah, hampir lupa. Ada cucu nenek Chiyo yang lain, pemuda _kucel _berambut merah itu. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih dengan mata lelah plus lingkaran hitamnya...

"Namanya Gaara," kata Temari, Sakura ingat ia memberitahunya dengan suara amat pelan.

Sakura diam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Namun Temari hanya diam.

"Lalu?" Alis Sakura terangkat.

"Ya... Namanya Gaara. Dia pendiam... dan... begitulah. Hanya itu yang kutahu, dan selebihnya adalah terkaanku. Karena sebenarnya, kau tahu—" lalu percakapan pun terputus karena ada pelanggan lain yang datang.

Karena melamun, Sakura tidak sadar ada tikungan di depannya. Ia hendak menarik rem tangan—tetapi tangannya malah menarik pelatuk gigi—yang digunakan bukan pada saatnya, yang menyebabkan rantainya lepas dari roda giginya.

"Oh, tidak..."

Sakura berjongkok untuk melihat rantainya, ketika ia menyadari sepuluh meter di depannya adalah halte bis. Maka ia mendorong sepedanya, dan akan mengadu peruntungan di sana.

* * *

Tertidurlah ia di sana, di jung bangku halte dengan sangat mencolok. Kakinya terkangkang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan tentu saja, rambut merahnya yang instan menarik perhatian. Gaara.

Sakura duduk di sisi bangku halte paling ujung, tak ingin berdekatan dengan lelaki ini. Sakura berharap Gaara tidak sadar, Sakura masih malu atas kejadian tadi. Tapi inilah saatnya, siapa tahu ia tidak akan pernah bertemu cowok ini lagi. Meski ayahnya tak hidup cukup lama untuk mengajarinya, Sakura pernah diajari etika. Ia harus meminta maaf ketika telah berbuat hal tidak sopan. Sakura pun berdeham.

Gaara terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata, melihat sekeliling, mendapati gadis berambut merah muda dengan sepeda yang rantainya copot.

"Itu sepedamu? Kau mau pulang? Itu sepeda lipat?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk tiga kali untuk mengiyakan. Gaara bangkit dan melipat sepeda Sakura. Sakura tidak menahannya. Toh bisnya sudah di depan mata.

Gaara mengangkat sepeda lipatnya dan membiarkan Sakura naik duluan tanpa bicara.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang yang kosong, di kedua ujungnya masing-masing. Sakura sangat tidak suka cara cucu nenek Chiyo ini memandangnya. Gaara jelas memandangi Sakura—meski bukan pada bagian yang tidak semestinya, tapi tetap saja. Sakura jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf, karena ia tahu, cowok seperti Gaara ini tidak akan memerdulikan masalah kecil tadi. Ia akan masa bodoh, tidak perlu susah-susah menduganya.

Sakura balik menatap galak yang artinya _jangan main-main denganku._

Tapi Gaara malah mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu alamat ini?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura dengan ragu mengambil kertas itu. Tenanglah, Sakura, kertas bertuliskan lambang aneh yang akan meledak ketika disentuh hanya ada di komik-komik.

"Bagaimana?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Sakura membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang rapi itu, lalu menganga. Ia membacanya lagi sampai tiga kali, kemudian menoleh pada Gaara dengan alis bertautan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di rumahku?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Woh, jadi juga! Saya nggak nyangka saya bakalan nulis fanfic lagi setelah bertahun-tahun (halah), apalagi sepanjang ini. Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC, dan semoga cukup menarik! Ini fanfic Sakura dan Gaara pertama saya, dan saya masih bingung, terusin fanfic ini atau jangan. Tergantung kalian, tentu saja, saudara-saudara! Kalau ada yang minta terusin ya bakal saya terusin. Maka dari itu beritahu saya lewat _review_, oke? ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**One Fist Away**

~A Naruto fanfiction by Karupin.69~

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter ****#****2**

* * *

Pagi hari, di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Mrs. Haruno masak besar. Bagaimana tidak, beliau selalu memanjakan keponakan tersayangnya, Mamoru, yang baru datang kemarin sore. Beliau tidak henti-hentinya menjembil pipi Mamoru dan menggodanya. Tetapi bocah berumur empat tahun itu tidak menghiraukannya dan malah bergelayutan pada kakak sepupu perempuannya.

"Mamoru-kun, duduklah di sebelah Bibimu! Biarkan Nee-san makan dengan tenang, hm?" pinta Sakura sambil memelas. Mamoru menurut dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Mrs. Haruno, lalu menonton TV sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aa, Sakura-chan, _bento_-mu sudah Ibu siapkan. Kali ini ibu melebihkan nasinya. Harus kau habiskan! Lihatlah badanmu! Seperti tak pernah kuurus saja... Ini, kau harus makan lebih banyak!" Mrs. Haruno menyodorkan tofu pada Sakura yang disambutnya dengan erangan kecil.

"Uh, Ibu, aku sudah kenyang..."

"_Onee-san_, jangan paksa putrimu," Tenzin, paman Sakura, menyodorkan mangkuknya kepada kakaknya. "Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja, seorang gadis seperti Sakura-chan pasti selalu menjaga berat badannya, tidak seperti _Onee-san_ yang—"

Ibu Sakura mendengus, "Yang apa?" lalu mengambil—yang lebih seperti merampas—mangkuk Tenzin dengan kasar.

"Yang, er, _subur_?"

Mrs. Haruno menatap galak adiknya. "Subur-subur begini, aku sehat. Tidak sepertimu yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluh sakit punggung, sakit dada, atau apalah!"

Tenzin cengengesan, lalu menyantap hidangan yang disiapkan Mrs. Haruno dengan lahap. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah pamannya yang eksentrik.

"Paman, apa kau benar-benar merawat dirimu? Lihatlah, kau sudah seperti kriminal saja karena jambang lebatmu! Kau juga, selama ini tinggal di Sunagakure tanpa memberitahu kami!"

Tenzin nyengir, "Yaah, begitulah. Aku mengambil banyak foto di Suna, kau bisa melihatnya. Aku juga sudah membeli oleh-oleh, koperku penuh dengan oleh-oleh untukmu dan ibumu, kau tahu? Nanti malam akan kuberikan padamu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aa, baiklah."

"Jusnya sudah jadiii!" Teriak Mrs. Haruno seraya membawa lima gelas jus tomat favorit Tenzin dari dapur. Mata Sakura terpaku pada cairan berwarna merah itu._ Uh_.

"Kuharap kau suka makanan khas Konohagakure, Gaara-kun." Mrs. Haruno menyodorkan gelas pada Gaara. Yeah, Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Tenzin dalam diam.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan _arigatou_. Ibu Sakura menggeleng dan mendecak. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa pria tampan sepertimu bisa bertemu dan bekerja dengan adik iparku, Gaara-kun. Kuharap kau tidak disuruh bekerja macam-macam oleh orang sinting ini."

"Oi, oi..." Paman Tenzin memprotes.

"Tenzin-sensei sangat baik padaku, Bibi Haruno. Terimakasih atas makanannya, aku tidak keberatan dengan makanan apapun."

"Syukurlah, Gaara-kun. Aa, benar juga. Untung kemarin kau dan putriku bertemu di bis. Kalau tidak, Tenzin pasti akan kalang kabut mencari murid kesayangannya..."

Gaara dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Benar. Saya juga kaget, ternyata rumah yang kucari adalah rumah milik... Haruno... yang duduk di sebelahku waktu itu."

Sakura menyeruput habis jus tomatnya, "Sakura, panggil aku Sakura." Lalu ia bangkit sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Jadi, kemarin adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Setelah menerima secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumahnya sendiri dari Gaara, ia bertanya-tanya ada perlu apa cucu nenek Chiyo datang ke rumahnaya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Sakura disambut dengan paman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Si kecil Mamoru langsung memeluk Sakura erat, lalu berganti dipeluk Tenzin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tenzin bilang, Gaara adalah muridnya. Atau partner, mungkin, karena mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek; membuat sebuah program sekuriti komputer atau semacamnya—Sakura tidak begitu paham.

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa mata Gaara dan pamannya sendiri terlihat _lelah_, itu pasti karena mereka terjaga setiap malam untuk menyelesaikan program itu.

Kedatangan Tenzin, Mamoru, dan Gaara bukan semata-mata untuk berlibur. Mereka ingin tinggal di Konoha. Sebelumnya, Tenzin sering berpindah-pindah, sampai akhirnya ia menetap di Suna dan menikah dengan wanita lokal. Tetapi sayang sekali istrinya langsung meninggal begitu ia melahirkan Mamoru. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ia bertemu si jenius Gaara dan memulai perusahaan kecil yang bergerak di bidang _software_ komputer. Awalnya Tenzin ragu untuk membawa serta Gaara dan dua pegawai lainnya ke Konoha. Tapi karena Gaara bilang ia punya saudara di Konoha, maka Tenzin langsung membawanya.

Sebenarnya mereka hanya akan menumpang sampai mereka menemukan tempat tinggal dan kantor baru, tapi tentu saja Mrs. Haruno menyuruh adik iparnya untuk tiggal di rumahnya. Toh, rumah besarnya ini awalnya memang untuknya. Semenjak kecil Haruno bersaudara tinggal di rumah itu. Apa salahnya jika sang adik sekarang menempati rumah itu. Apalagi rumah itu menjadi sangat sepi sepeninggal Mr. Haruno, ayah Sakura. Lagipula, Sakura sudah menjadi remaja putri yang setiap akhir pekannya pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya—dan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

Mrs. Haruno sangat senang ketika Tenzin bilang ia akan membawa Mamoru. Tentu saja, Tenzin pun akan sangat terbantu karena sekarang sudah ada yang mau merawat anaknya. Tenzin kurang percaya pada pengasuh bayaran, ia takut Mamoru dibawa kabur atau semacamnya. Untunglah kakak iparnya menyukai anak kecil...

"Ah! Kita keasyikan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu!" Mrs. Haruno sedikit panik ketika melirik pada jam dinding. "Sakura-chan, bergegaslah!"

Sakura menenggak jusnya yang tinggal sedikit sampai habis, lalu mengambil helm sepedanya yang kemudian disuruh disimpan lagi oleh ibunya. "Naik bis, Sakura sayang. Kau mau betismu bengkak karena mengayuh sepeda dalam kecepatan tinggi? Hm?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil tetap berlalu dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Ibunya geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

* * *

"Nee-san, kau tidak perlu repot-repot—aku bisa mencari tempat lain di Konoha."

Mrs. Haruno mengabaikannya dan malah menyuruh para tukang untuk menempatkan perabotan baru di kamar Tenzin dan Gaara.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ten-kun. Ini toh rumahmu juga."

Tenzin merasa tidak enak pada kakak iparnya. "Benarkah aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian? Juga soal Mamoru..."

Mrs. Haruno berkacak pinggang. "Serahkan Mamoru padaku! Aku tahu aku ini bibi yang baik. Kau bekerja saja dengan tenang, Ten-kun. Kau bisa menggunakan basement sebagai laboratorium komputermu. Aku tahu kau punya perusahaan kecil-kecilan—gunakanlah itu sebagai markasmu, atau kau bisa menggunakan seluruh sisa lantai dua kalau kau mau yang lebih nyaman."

Merasa terharu, Tenzin pura-pura menyusut air matanya sambil menepuk kakak iparnya. "Aku tahu kenapa aniki menyukaimu, Nee-san. Kau sangat baik hati... Astaga, terimakasih! Aku merasa sangat tertolong! Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menyulap basement menjadi kantor yang nyaman!

"Oh ya, Nee-san, kau tahu, soal Gaara, bisakah ia tinggal di sini juga? Dia memang punya saudara di Konoha, tapi pasti aku akan lebih membutuhkannya. Dan akan lebih mudah jika kami tinggal berdekatan."

Mrs. Haruno langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau boleh membawa siapapun untuk tinggal di sini, Ten. Selama ia orang baik-baik, tentunya. Dan kurasa pemuda setampan Gaara-kun tidak akan berbuat jahat. Aku mempercayainya sebagaimana kau mempercayainya."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya. Aku pernah membuatnya tinggal kelas setahun karena ia terlalu sering membolos karena bekerja dan merawatku. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau aku tidak menyekolahkannya. Kurasa sekolah Sakura-chan tidak buruk, bukan begitu?"

"Oh, Konoha Koukou adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha! Suruh ia melihat-lihat ke sana besok, oke?"

Tenzin mengacungkan dua jempol. "Terimakasih, Nee-san! Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu membayar listrik, air, dan sebagainya."

Mrs. Haruno tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara yang sedang menaiki tangga menoleh pada Mrs. Haruno.

Dengan tubuh gempalnya, Mrs. Haruno bersusah payah menaiki tangga. Gaara kembali ke bawah dan membantu Mrs. Haruno naik.

"Ah, kau pemuda yang baik sekali, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum. "Sudah seharusnya. Nenekku juga begini."

Mata Mrs. Haruno menyipit. "Jadi maksudmu aku seperti nenek-nenek?"

Gaara terpaku, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "E-eto..."

Mrs. Haruno mencubit lengan Gaara sambil tertawa. "Aduh, aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu. Jangan membuat wajah kikuk seperti itu! Ah, nah, ini dia. Ini kamarmu, Gaara-kun."

Mrs. Haruno membukakan pintu, lalu masuklah mereka ke ruangan gelap. Setelah Mrs. Haruno menyibak tirai berdebu, tampaklah ruangan itu.

Di sana terdapat satu tempat tidur kecil, lemari pakaian, lemari buku, dan sebuah meja. Gaara pikir, ruangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk ditempati satu orang. Bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya di Suna dulu. Kankurou akan sangat iri padanya bila ia melihatnya. Temari pun sepertinya begitu.

"Aku akan menambahkan sofa di sini, dan kursi untuk meja belajarmu. Ah, jendela besar itu sebenarnya pintu. Ada balkon di sana, kau akan menyukainya."

Gaara membuka jendela tersebut, semilir angin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ternyata balkon di kamarnya menghadap kolam ikan kecil di halaman belakang rumah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Terimakasih banyak, Bibi. Kuharap aku tidak merepotkanmu."

Mrs. Haruno tersenyum puas. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa membersihkan ruangan ini dulu, kemudian memindahkan barang-barangmu kemari. Anggaplah rumah sendiri, anakku. Kau bisa menemukan sapu dan teman-temannya di lemari bawah tangga. Kamar mandinya ada di seberang pintu kamarmu..."

Sebelum melangkah keluar, Mrs. Haruno berkedip, "Dan, di sebelah kamarmu adalah kamar putriku. Kuharap kalian akan menjadi tetangga yang baik!"

Gaara hanya terdiam sambil menatap sang tuan rumah berlalu.

* * *

Sesampainya Sakura di rumah pada sore harinya, ia kebingungan melihat orang berlalu lalang sambil membawa meja, kursi, seperangkat komputer, dan koper-koper besar. Mamoru menghampirinya sambil menggenggam pistol air.

"Sakuya-nee! Matilah kau!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan pistol itu pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah itu kerepotan menghindari serangan saudara sepupunya. Akhirnya ia tertawa-tawa juga sambil menjembil Mamoru.

"Kau jadi tinggal bersamaku, huh?"

"Iyaa! Pokoknya aku mau tidur sama Sakuya-nee!" Lalu ia melesat ke dalam rumah sambil menembakkan pistol airnya ke setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

Sakura melongok pada pintu basement yang terbuka. Ia menuruni tangga dan menemukan ruang bawah tanahnya yang sebelumnya kosong, bau, dan kotor telah berubah menjadi ruangan terang dan bersih, dengan beberapa meja dan komputer-komputernya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Tenzin muncul dari balik meja, kerepotan memasang instalasi kabelnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir. Ayah pasti bangga, seandainya dia masih hidup. Paman berhasil membuat perusahaan Paman sendiri. Selamat, Paman. Cita-citamu tercapai."

Tenzin nyengir sambil memeluk Sakura sekilas. "Naiklah, Sakura-chan. Di sini berdebu."

Sakura menurut. Ia memasuki ruang utama di rumahnya dan menemukan Mamoru sedang menonton Ultraman Gaia, ditemani oleh ibunya. Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas dan langsung naik ke atas.

Dia keheranan ketika pintu kamar di sebelah kamarnya terbuka. Dia melongok dan menemukan Gaara sedang mengepel lantai dengan giatnya.

"Ah. Kau."

Gaara terhenti dan menatap Sakura. "Kita sekarang bertetangga."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak tinggal dengan Nenek Chiyo atau Temari-nee?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Pamanmu tidak mengizinkan,"

Sakura mengangguk. "_Sou_. Baiklah, rajin-rajin membersihkan kamarmu ya. Dan... jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di kamar seorang gadis. Oke?"

Gaara mencibir, "Aku baru melihat ada samsak tergantung di kamar _seorang gadis_, omong-omong."

Sakura langsung melesat ke kamarnya yang ternyata pintunya melongok juga. Sial, ia lupa menguncinya pagi tadi. _Si Gaara itu... _Sakura berteriak memprotes dari dalam kamarnya. Gaara menjawabnya dengan suara keras juga, "Pintunya memang terbuka!"

Sakura melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada pakaian dalam atau benda-benda berbahaya yang tergeletak di lantai. Bersih. Fuh, Sakura menarik napas lega.

Untunglah Gaara melihat kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi. Kamar yang sama luasnya dengan kamar Gaara. Dengan perabotan yang sama, namun dengan suasana yang berbeda. Kamar Sakura lebih _girly_ dengan sentuhan lukisan bunga sakura yang tergantung di dindin di belakang tempat tidurnya. Di sana ditambah sofa beludru merah, lengkap dengan _cushion_ warna-warni di atasnya.

Yang paling janggal adalah sebuah samsak yang tergantung di balkon, dibalik tirai berwarna peach. Sakura mendapatkan samsak itu pada ulangtahun ke-15nya dari sang paman. Berlatihlah, katanya. Atau terkadang, samsak bisa menjadi sasaran paling pas kalau kau sedang kesal.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengendalikan dirinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu Gaara menata kamarnya. Sekalian memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak membawa barang-barang berbahaya atau semacamnya.

"Banyak sekali buku bawaanmu. Apa ini? _Coding untuk Pemula. How to Build Your Own Motherboard. Kamus Encoding jilid IV. _Dan_... Icha-Icha Paradise_!Astaga, yah, setidaknya kau lelaki normal, Gaara."

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sakura. Ia terus memasukkan—tepatnya menjejalkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Sakura menggeleng melihatnya.

"Wow, kau membawa komik juga. _Crows_, Akihabara at Deep, dan, aaah, Black Butler! Aku punya semua volumenya di kamarku. Setiap malam kau pasti membaca buku-buku ini, benar? Matamu sudah menjawabnya."

Gaara mendelik. "Aku tidak tidur, kau tahu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Insomnia akut. Aku hanya tidur satu-dua jam tiap malamnya. Selebihnya—aku kelelawar."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba aku mendengar derit pintu tengah malam. Dan mungkin ketukan pintu di kamaru, karena kau lapar dan ingin aku buatkan makanan."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti."

"Oh, jangan bilang ini dirimu waktu kau masih kecil!" Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pigura hitam yang baru ia temukan dari dus. Tampak Gaara kecil dengan Temari dan sepertinya kakak lelakinya, dan kedua orangtuanya beserta seorang wanita tua yang Sakura yakini adalah nenek Chiyo.

Gaara merebut pigura tersebut dan menyimpannya di meja dalam keadaan tertutup. Ia melirik Sakura yang tertunduk. "Kenapa? Kecewa karena aku tidak selucu dulu?"

Sakura _sweatdropped_. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya teringat Nenek Chiyo. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya... Ah, benar juga. Apa mereka tahu sekarang kau tinggal di sini?"

"Mereka tidak akan pe—" Gaara menggeleng, "—maksudku, mereka tidak perlu tahu."

Sakura kebingungan. Peduli? Siapa yang tidak peduli di sini? Gaara atau keluarganya? Atau bahkan dirinya? Sakura sebenarnya ingin ia tidak merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan masalah orang lain. Tapi sekarang Gaara sudah seperti saudaranya—karena pamannya menganggap ia sebagai anaknya—dan bisa dibilang, Nenek Chiyo bukanlah _orang lain_ dalam hidupnya. Beliaulah yamng selalu memberinya nasehat, yang mengajarinya, yang menyadarkannya.

Sakura menatap punggung lelaki berambut merah itu. Lelaki yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya—meski Sakura yakin ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di basement—yang perlu Sakura ketahui asal-usulnya. Setidaknya, Sakura akan tenang kalau dia sudah mengenal siapa sebenarnya Gaara.

Sakura tahu ibunya sangat polos dan terlalu baik hati—seenaknya mengizinkan orang asing tinggal di rumahnya. Beda lagi dengan pamannya. Sakura sangat percaya pada pamannya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, pamannya lah yang berlaku sebagai walinya. Pamannya pun sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Baiklah," gumam Sakura. Hanya satu tempat yang harus ia tuju.

* * *

_**Kedai Nenek, keesokan harinya.**_

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Gaara." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum sambil menuangkan ocha untuk Sakura. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya di bar, menyondongkan badan lebih ke depan untuk mendengar nenek Chiyo.

Suara hujan di luar lebih menyamarkan suara wanita tua itu. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, lalu menoleh pada Temari.

"Meski penampilannya begitu, Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Syukurlah kalau sekarang Gaara tinggal di rumahmu, Sakura. Setidaknya kau adalah orang yang kukenal. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia bisa menarik napas lega sekarang. Ia menatap hujan yang semakin deras di luar jendela.

Gaara bukan seseorang yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ia hanya lelaki yatim piatu—orangtuanya tewas ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Ia tinggal dengan nenek Chiyo dan suaminya, sementara Temari dan Kankurou, kakaknya, dirawat oleh nenek dari sisi lain. Itu sebabnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

Temari tahu dulu Gaara pernah bercerita ia telah menjadi anak kesayangan gurunya. Ia kerap membantu Tenzin dengan masalah _programming—_Gaara sangat berbakat di bidang itu. Lalu pada akhirnya, Gaara meninggalkan nenek Chiyo karena pindah ke tempat Tenzin.

Sakura baru tahu dari nenek Chiyo kalau pamannya mengidap penyakit asthma akut. Beliau sering berkunjung ke kediaman Tenzin sewaktu ia masih tingga di Suna.

"Untunglah ada Gaara yang mengawasi Tenzin," kata nenek Chiyo. "Tenzin sangat baik hati dan ceria. Ia sering menemani suamiku memancing. Kami teman baik. Dan ternyata ia adalah pamanmu, Sakura."

Merasa puas dengan cerita dari Temari dan nenek Chiyo, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Temari menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati karena hujan di musim panas tidaklah baik. Kalau hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti, hujan ini bisa berubah menjadi badai musim panas. Sakura mengangguk dan membuka payungnya.

Tepat ketika Sakura membuka pintu kedai, Gaara baru saja turun dari mobil sedan putih milik ibunya. Ia memakai payung biru dan mendekati Sakura.

"Ibumu menyuruhku menjemputmu," ia menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan. "Supermarket?"

Sakura tertawa, "Dasar ibu. Kau tidak masuk dulu? Ada nenek Chiyo di dalam."

Gaara tampak ragu, lalu ia berjalan menuju mobil dan mengedikkan kepalanya tertanda meyuruh Sakura mengikutinya. "Tidak usahlah," ujarnya.

"Kau bisa menyetir? Aku sedikit mengantuk."

Sakura menangkap kunci mobil yang dilempar Gaara. "Lumayan. Aku hanya menabrak pagar dua kali. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada seorang pengemudi yang sedang mengantuk," katanya seraya masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Gaara melongo, tapi dirinya benar-benar mengantuk dan berharap Sakura tidak menabrak apa-apa kali ini.

Gaara benar-benar tertidur dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket. Hujan di luar dan dingnnya AC turut membuat mata Sakura berat. Untungnya kali ini Sakura bisa mengemudi dengan mulus, meski kakinya pegal setengah mati karena menginjak kopling sialan yang sangat keras.

Sakura nyaris meninggalkan Gaara di tempat parkir ketika Gaara akhirnya terbangun dan mengikutinya. Ia mengambil keranjangnya sendiri sementara Sakura membawa kereta dorong.

Sakura dengan tekun memilih sayuran dan bahan-bahan makanan yang dititipkan ibunya. Gaara mengikutinya di belakang sambil memborong beberapa peralatan mandi dan kudapan kesukaannya. Mereka tidak bercakap sepatah kata pun selama berbelanja, tidak sampai Gaara memasukkan lima _cup _puding ke dalam keranjangnya.

"Puding? Orang seperti dirimu?"

Gaara angkat bahu. "Sesukaku. Kau tidak beli sarung tinju sekalian?"

Sakura menonjok pelan lengan Gaara sebelum kabur membawa kereta dorongnya ke meja kasir.

"Hmph."

* * *

_**Parkir Basement Konoha Mart, 4:57 PM.**_

Meski sedikit menyebalkan, Gaara sedikit berguna pada hari ini. Ia menjemput Sakura, juga membawakan keresek yang paling besar dan berat untuknya. Tak disangka-sangka, ia penurut juga. Mau disuruh-suruh oleh ibunya atau pamannya. Well, bukankah anak yang baik harus seperti itu?

"Uh, aku lupa dimana aku memarkirkan mobil. Karcis parkir, dimana kau?" Sakura mendecak sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia berjalan duluan menunjukkan jalan. Sakura yang sibuk mencari karcis parkir di tasnya buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu, hei, rambut merah?"

Sontak keduanya memalingkan muka ke arah sumber suara. Mata Gaara menyipit untuk melihat orang itu lebih jelas. Mereka yakin yang pria misterius maksud adalah dirinya. Atau bisa saja Sakura, mengingat warna rambutnya yang senada.

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pria bungkuk muncul dari balik pilar. Wajahnya tersamarkan karena gelap. Keduanya bisa dipastikan memakai jubah hitam, dan Sakura yakin bahwa mereka bukan orang baik-baik dari gelagatnya. Semacam jambret atau penculik?

Gaara merentangkan sebelah tangan kirinya untuk menahan Sakura maju. "Diam di belakangku."

Sakura menurut dan menelan ludah. "Kau benar, seharusnya tadi aku membeli sarung tinju."

Meski Sakura bisa berkelahi, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia bertemu lawan langsung. Biasanya ia hanya bergulat dengan samsaknya. Ia menatap Gaara yang berwajah keras.

Ia memperhatikan pria bungkuk itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sesuatu yang mengkilap ketika tertimpa cahaya temaram lampu. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Sakura menghimpitkan badannya ke dekat Gaara dan berkata pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang berbahaya itu. "Gaara, aku bersumpah lelaki itu baru saja mengeluarkan pisau."

Gaara mengepalkan tangnnya, tinjunya siap melayang kapanpun ia mau.

_Paman, orang asing macam apakah yang kau bawa ke rumahku...?_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Whoooa! Mohon maaf atas apdetnya yang sangat lama! Urusan SNMPTN dan kawan-kawannya drives me crazy pisan aduh maaf. Doakan, beberapa hari lagi hasilnya diumumkan, saudara-saudara. #curcol

Eniwei, semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya. Di sini muncul OC, Tenzin dan Mamoru. Jangan bayangkan Tenzin sebagai lelaki tua botak dari kartun Avatar Korra, ya! Saya cuma pinjem namanya doang karena bagus, hihi. Bayangkan Tenzin dengan perangai Uncle Bumi, oke? :P Nantinya dia akan punya peran besar di penpik ini, hehe.

Genre-nya pun sudah saya ganti ke Romance-Suspense. Meski sebenernya nggak suspense-suspense amat sih :P

Terima kasih telah membaca! Nantikan kelanjutannya~

Jangan lupa **review** ;)


End file.
